You Make Me Feel...
'"You Make Me Feel..."' by ''Cobra Starship ft. Sabi is featured on Just Dance 4. It was originally unlockable with a code from a Cheetos bag. Since the offer expired it became available as a DLC for all consoles in all regions. It also appears in Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a girl with the following features: *Bubblegum pink hair *Yellow glasses *A big blue bow in the hair *A yellow top with blue and pink leopard prints *Blue mini shorts *Blue sneakers *Colored tights that are pink in the left and yellow in the right. Background The background is dark, with a balcony in the back, with some luminous square shaped pillars. In the redeemable version, there's a throne, and Chester Cheetah appears sometimes on the back pillars during the 1st and 2nd Chorus. In the 3rd chorus, he appears dancing along with the girl. He doesn't appear in the DLC and the Just Dance Now version. Gold Moves There are a total of 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine, all of which are different: '''Gold Move 1. '''Move your right hand from left to right with your mouth like shouting "Ohhhh". This occurs during the line "Ohhh". '''Gold Move 2. Put together your hands and slowly open them. This occurs during the line "Make my world stop". Gold Move 3. Put your right hand up pointing to the sky with your left hand under your lower torso. This occurs during the line "You make me feel that" Gold Move 4. Put both of your hands up pointing to the sky. This occurs during the line "La na na na na" and is also the last move of the routine. YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM4.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups You Make Me Feel... ''appears in the following Mashup: * ''Summer (Girl Power) Captions You Make Me Feel... ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Hips Shake * Wake Up Mind Dance Quests Note that these dance quests are only available if redeemed as a code. *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Cute" dance style *Get GOOD when "You make me feel" is sung Trivia *This is the first song to be unlockable by redeeming a code, and then later becoming available as a DLC. ** It is followed by ''Waking Up in Vegas in ''Just Dance 2014''. *The coach is almost similar to the last girl in Safe And Sound in Just Dance 2014 *The Cheetos version can still be unlocked on the NTSC Wii with a save file with the song. * If redeemed as a code, it will come with Dance Quests. It wants you to get "Cute" as a dance style and to get "GOOD" or better when "You make me feel" is said. * On the PAL PlayStation 3, the lyrics are highlighted black instead of blue. * The pictograms are blue in the Chester Cheetah preview. * The title of this song in the Wii Store is "You Make Me Feel! (feat. Sabi)" while in the menu, it says "You Make Me Feel...(feat. Sabi)". * In the ''Just Dance Now'' icon, the background is the one from the Cheetos promotion and not the downloadable version. ** However, the gameplay uses the background from the downloadable version of the routine. * Some of the moves are recycled from When I Grow Up (3rd contest winner routine). * The picture for You Make Me Feel... on Just Dance Now has been changed; the throne has been removed and the blocks are dimmer. There is also a single beam of purple light in the middle of the screen and the dancer is not as centralized. * It was one of the first songs announced for Just Dance Now (in fact, it appears as the icon of the game, along with P1 from Turn Up the Love); however, it has been released much later. * Some pictograms are reversed. * Chester Cheetah is not included in the DLC or later. Gallery You Make Me Feel.jpg|You Make Me Feel... youmakemefeeldlc.jpg|You Make Me Feel... (Updated) youmakemefeeljd4.jpg youmakemefeeldlc_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2014-12-04-23-42-30-1.png Screenshot_2014-12-12-22-42-54-1.png Youmakemefeelavatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar 102.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar ymmf.png|The Pictograms Ymmf_menu.png YMMFinactive.png YMMFactive.png you make me feel ps3.png|You Make Me Feel's black lyrics on the PAL PlayStation 3. Videos File:Cobra Starship- You Make Me Feel... ft. Sabi -OFFICIAL VIDEO- File:Cobra_Starship_ft._Sabi_-_You_Make_Me_Feel_Just_Dance_4 File:Just Dance 4 - You Make Me Feel... - 5* Stars File:Cobra Starship- You Make Me Feel... ft. Sabi (Just Dance Now) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Code Required Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Pictograms error Category:EDM Songs Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited